world_conquerorfandomcom-20200213-history
Soviet Union
The Soviet Union is a Great Power in Europe and the Asia-Pacific, the USSR also has occupations in Africa and the Americas. The Soviet Union is a principal member of the Allied Powers, the Union and is the the leader of the WTO. As the largest country by area, the Soviet Union has the capability to launch a provocative massive ground attack or deadly ground retaliation force upon it's enemies. Most of the Soviet military power is concentrated in the European part of it's territory due to the threat posed by the German Reich. After World War II the Soviet Union developed their Asia-Pacific territory to counter the might of the Pacific Powers (the US and Japan), with the presence of Novosibirsk and Khabarovsk in the Russian Far East made the country extremely hard to breach from both east and west. Basic Information The Soviet Union "Russia" is obviously the largest country in the game and world by land mass. The Soviet Union has a extremely large army with very skilled generals, mostly artillery generals. The Soviet Union in the 1939 conquest is unprepared for the 3rd Reich's invasion of the east, but you have plenty of time to prepare a large army because the amount of resources you get. In the 1939 conquest, it is pretty easy to play as the Soviets because the Axis Powers would be focused mostly on the west which means you can move west. The Soviet Union however will be suffering from the Japanese invasion in the far eastern part of the nation. The best thing to do to counter the Japanese is to build fortresses in the direction of the empire and prepare a army. You should be through with Germany and her allies by the time the Japanese arrive. Overall, playing as the Soviets in 1939 is easy but challenging. In the 1943 conquest, the Soviets are slightly outnumbered on the eastern front by the Germans and Romanians. The Soviets have plenty of artillery generals and infantry in this conquest, so you can possibly overrun the German Wehrmacht. The best thing to do is wear the Axis down in Europe and like in 1939 attack Japan later. The Soviets in the 1950 conquest have superiority over all of Europe and can overrun the Balkans if it was invaded and outnumbered by the French because you have the help of the Polish army. Germany in the 1950 conquest will not be a problem because they are neutral but you must still stay away from them because they have very powerful generals in super tank units within their cities. The Soviet Union overall can overrun Europe because of the access of nuclear and rocket technology. Soviets are protected in Asia by Socialist China whom also have access to nuclear and rocket technology. Japan and the United States have naval superiority in Asia near Korea, Japan has rocket tech so it will be hard to get to Japan. If you play as the Soviets you must deal with the naval superiority and help North Korea invade South Korea if you want to invade Japan. After you manage to occupy all of Asia with China, you should be able to invade Australia and US controlled islands in the Pacific, you should be able to invade North America if you have Europe. The United Kingdom is no push over in the 1950 conquest because they have support from the United States and a very powerful and large navy located in the English Channel. The British generals are basically similar to the American generals, they are very skilled in the air force. The British will have air superiority in western Europe, so you must occupy France first before you pull off an invasion. You have to defeat the generals surrounding London and occupying northern England because you will loose the invasion if you don't defeat them. After conquering England you should invade America next and win the war. The 1960 conquest is the same as the 1950 conquest, the Soviet Union has most of the superiority in Europe and half of the strength is in Asia. This however will be challenging because Germany joins NATO and the generals are active. To win the 1960 conquest you have to focus mostly on Europe by trying to defend yourself from the west. Japan and the United States will attempt to invade China so prepare for the invasion of Asia. You should invade Europe after defeating the NATO invasion of Russia. Invade North America after conquering Europe, which will be challenging without a large army. Do the same thing as you did in 1950 to defeat Japan and Australia, destroy the navy and it's generals. In 1975, the Soviets are in a challenging spot, they lost most of their cities. Very few past the 1975 conquest multiple times, so you must have powerful generals on artillery and you must have an upgraded infantry/air force. Territory Soviet Union territories changed three times in the entire five conquests. Soviet Union territories includes: * Baltic SFSR (lost to the German Reich in 1943 Conquest) * Byelorussian SSR (lost to the German Reich in 1943 Conquest) * Central Asian SFSR * Kazakh SSR * Russian SFSR * Transcaucasian SFSR * Ukrainian SSR (lost to Romania and the German Reich in 1943 Conquest) * Some occupied African territories (1950-1960 Conquests) * Hispaniola (1960 Conquest) Generals 1939 Conquest: * Rokossovsky (Tank) in Moscow * Meretskov (Commando) in Leningrad * Bagramyan (Tank) in Riga * Voronov (Rocket Artillery) in Minsk * Budyonny (Commando) in Kiev * Govorov (Rocket Artillery) in Sevastopol * Shaposhnikov (Motorized Infantry) in Khabarovsk Oblast * Voroshilov (Motorized Infantry) in Kamchatka Oblast * Isakov (Battleship) in the port of Okhotsk * Kuznetsov (Battleship) in the port of Novorossiysk 1943 Conquest: * Novikov (Battalion Artillery) in Moscow * Konev (Rocket Artillery) South-east of Moscow * Govorov (Field Artillery) in Leningrad * Zhukov (Field Artillery) in Saratov * Malinovsky (Commando) in Stalingrad * Chuikov (Field Artillery) in the Central Asian SfSR * Vasilevsky (Battalion Artillery) in Yekaterinburg * Voronov (Field Artillery) in Khabarovsk Oblast * Kuznetsov (Battleship) in the port of Novorossiysk 1950 Conquest: * Zhukov (Rocket Artillery) in Moscow * Malinovsky (Rocket Artillery) in Leningrad * Vasilevsky (Motorized Infantry) in Minsk * Konev (Rocket Artillery) in Kiev * Bagramyan (Super Tank) in Stalingrad * Voronov (Field Artillery) in Sevastopol * Timoshenko (Super Tank) in Khabarovsk * Kuznetsov (Battleship) in the port of Novorossiysk 1960 Conquest: * Chuikov (Rocket Artillery) in Moscow * Novikov (Rocket Artillery) in Riga * Zhukov (Commando) in Minsk * Konev (Rocket Artillery) in Kiev * Bagramyan (Super Tank) in Stalingrad * Malinovsky (Commando) in Almaty * Vasilevsky (Commando) in Novosibirsk * Meretskov (Commando) in Khabarovsk * Isakov (Battleship) in the port of Okhotsk * Kuznetsov (Carrier) in the port of Novorossiysk Category:Countries Category:Allied Powers Category:WTO Category:Union Category:Great Powers